The present invention relates to an electronic clock, and more particularly to a battery-powered quartz crystal wrist watch having a quartz oscillator circuit and a frequency divider circuit for supplying control pulses to a pointer-driving clockwork mechanism for the analog indication of at least hours and minutes. The wrist watch to which the present invention pertains also includes an electronic digital display unit, for the display of additional data such as month, day of the month, day of the week and the like, a display control circuit for driving the digital display unit, and manually operated positioning devices for setting or correcting the analog and digital displays.
British Pat. No. 1,462,898 discloses a clock of the previously mentioned type wherein the pointer-driving system, which operates one hour and one minute hand, and the digital display unit, which displays additional data such as month and day of the month, are each controlled by pulses which are derived from a frequency divider. This arrangement has a disadvantage in that each display system must be individually set or corrected because a manual adjustment of the pointer-driving clockwork mechanism does not result in a simultaneous adjustment of the digital read-out system.